Cirque Du Freak: Elementals
by PhantomGashes
Summary: A new girl named Chem moves into the Cirque Du Freak. She can control elements and becomes friends with Darren, Evra, and Harkat quite fast. She has a dark secret that comes back to haunt her. R&R Please! .O
1. Gossip

Evra sat infront of his tent. Darren was sleeping inside and his snake wasn't feeling very well. He stood up deciding to get some breakfast then check on his snake and Darren. Also there wasn't really anything else to do.

As he walked into the main tent, which since there was no show going on yet they were using it for the food area like a caffiteria, he heard everyone's excited talk about a new member of the Cirque. This somewhat confused him since they usually didn't get this excited over a new member.

Evra sat down with Hans Hands and Truska, who could now talk english but still had a weird accent, who were also talking about the new arrival. "I heard she can control elements and is an extremely well fighter." Truska said eating some of the egg sandwich she had made herself.

Hans nodded and stretched leaning back in his chair then looked at Evra then to Truska. "Well i've heard people say she has an older sister thats looking for her for some reason and she has the same powers." He replied and the others blinked slightly.

Evra remembered something and his eyes widened. "I saw a wanted sign for a girl who could use element powers." He said recalling a flyer he had seen while traveling through a few towns back. "It said 'Reward: Girl, 16, Blue hair, Red eyes, Has use over elements.' but i though it was a hoax." He said making Hans laugh.

"The things we see here and you think a girl with element powers in a hoax?" Hans said smiling at Evra who blushed realizing how weird it is to think that.

Chem sat in Mr.Tall's van looking around as he came back in. "Well i found a good place to put you." He said shutting the door and hands her a blanket, pillow, and a hammock.

Chem nodded waiting for him to continue but he just opened the door. She got up and walked outside and looked behind her to see Mr.Tall come out also. "I'll take you to your roomates tent and when she coems back tell her i sent you there to stay." He said walking ahead of her now and she blinked since she didn't even see him move infront of her.


	2. Meeting Chem

**Chem walked down the line of tents. Mr.Tall leading the way. She saw a beautiful tent ahead of her it was a velvet red with gold trim and it gleamed in the sun (A/N Im not sure if thats the type of tent Truska has, but she's a stylish woman she deserves a stylish tent.). As they came closer Mr.Tall stopped infront of the tent and opened the entrance. "This is where you'll be staying." He said and Chem walked in.**

**She looked around in curiousity. Fabrics and patterns layed scattered across the ground and the bed. She turned around to only see the entrance closed and Mr.Tall gone. Chem sat on the side of the bed making sure not to mess anything up and waited for her room mate to arrive.**

**Truska, Evra, and Darren walked twards her tent still talking about the girl that had joined. Darren walked up and opened the entrance and headed in followed by Truska. "I wonder who got her as a room mate." Evra said as he saw the girl sitting on the bed. "Nevermind."**

**The three looked at eachother then to the girl. She had the blue hair and red eyes that was listed on the wanted sign he found. If this girl was trouble then Mr.Tall wouldn't have had her join. "Hi." Chem said looking at the group.**

**The group looked at eachother then back to Chem once agian. "Hey." Darren said and walked up to her shaking her hand.**

**Evra notices her Hammock and walked over also. "Do you know how to put that up?" He asked and Chem shook her head no.**

**Evra nodded some thinking and took it from her politely. "Would it be okay if we set the hammock up Truska?" He asked her looking back over to her and Chem got up walking over to her and held out her hand.**

**Truska nodded and smiled shaking Chem's hand. "Well now I have a room mate so it's only right to make her feel comfortable." Truska said, her accent ever present.**

**Chem blinked and thought for a moment before she said something in the strange language of Truskas home. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Truska smiled agian and Darren's jaw slightly dropped. "Now we have three people yapping like seals." He choked nudging Evra and Truska gave him a little glare but smiled afterwords to show it was an empty threat. **

Okay, if you like this then review. When i get atleast one Review I'll continue. THANKS!!


	3. Just another day

**_Thanks for reveiwing. and sorry it's taken me so long to write agian. I've been real busy but im taking time to write now. I wish i had more reveiws but i dont think many people will like the story. but thanks for being nice! Oh, Gavner and Vancha are in this also. They happen to be staying with the Cirque Du Freak with Darren and Mr.Crepsley. Like i said this isn't the normal timeline and the characters might be a little out of Character. I'm Not Darren Shan and i can't make it exactly like his characters. I mean he is AWESOME and im NOT. o.o :-P   
_**

**Chem and Truska had became quick friends and even Darren and Evra were warming up to her. The rumors had still been going around the cirque but some people who had spoken to Evra and Darren stopped. Chem was pretty nice actually and just because she _might_ be wanted, doesn't mean it was for something bad in there standards. **

**Chem hadn't left the tent after arriving in it. She had been talking to Truska and listening to music (She happened to bring her CD Player and a few CD's: Phantom of the opera sound track, Marilyn Manson, Jack Off Jill, ect.). She had also been fitted into a new outfit an helped Truska make it. **

**It was a kimono top with flowers and clouds to represent the the poers of wind and earth that she had and her pants had on an underground volcano with random hot springs around it to represent the powers of fire and water. Chem had helped sew it and had tried it on and everything. She was wearing it still as she left with Truska to meet the other preformers. "Hey Darren, Evra!" Chem said running up to them with Truska.**

**It was night and Mr.Crepsley was there with them. Gavner and Vancha happened to be there too. Darren and Evra had told them about Chem, or atleast what they knew about her. Evra held a smile as he looked at Chem. Chem hugged both Darren and Evra making them both blush. Darren because of everyone watching and Evra because he somewhat liked her. "Who are your friends?" Chem asked standing next to Truska once agian.**

**The looked at the Vampires that they were with and Darren turned back to Chem and Truska. "Well these are our friends: Larten Crepsley, Gavner Purl, and Vancha March." He explained. "And watch out for Vancha he's girl crazy and thinks he's the ultimate hunk." **

**Mr.Crepsley and Gavner held in a laugh at this and Vancha got red from anger or embarassment. "What have you and Truska been doing all day." Evra asked looking at Chem's new outfit. **

**Chem looked down at her outfit. "Oh me and Truska were listening to some of my Cd's and designing my new outfit." She replied turning around to show them all the designs. "It was Truska's idea for the designs and it was my idea for a Japanese type outfit." **

**It happens to be that since Evra wasn't really allowed a normal childhood he didn't know what Cd's were and since the vmapires were pretty old and didn't go shopping they didn't know either. They all happened to have clueless faces and Darren just laughed slightly. "Whats confusing about what i said?" Chem said confused now also looking at Darren. **

**Darren smiled and looked at them. "they are all vampires except Evra and dont know what Cd's are and Evra has been in show buisiness so long he doens't know either." Darren explained and Chem nodded.**

**"Well im sure that they'd like to find out." She laughed some and started to walk off twards Truska's tent and came back moments later with a case of CD's then walked pst them into the main tent. "Do you guys have an electronic system i could hook this up too?" She asked and Truska nodded taking her over to the back stage and started hooking up her CD player to the microphone sound system. "The Cd you'll listen to is kind of a soundtrack so i dont know if you'll like it, it's from the Phantom of the Opera Movie and well I dont know if any of you like music like this." She said finishing and turned on the Cd.**

**They spent a few minutes listening to a song called 'Phantom Of The Opera' and got some glimpses of Truska and Chem singing. At the end the Vampires didn't think it was too bad and Evra really liked it. Chem promised that the next time they passed a town she'd take them to see the midnight showing of the movie if she had the money. Mr.Crepsley explained that he had alot of money and would pay for it. He was actually excited to see what this would be like. Vancha didn't want to go but Chem and Truska talked him into it. **

**The group went to go eat Dinner in the main tent agian Truska didn't have to cook today and was really happy to be able to relax. They were in for a great surprise when they would get there. Unknow to Them a presence was lurking and waiting for the right moment to strike. To collect what she came for and return Chem to her home for punishment.**

_**Sorry about the chapter. It's not to good since i've been so busy and I have no Insperation. I'll be writing another one tonight or earlier than that and I'll do better then. Hope you guys like this one atleast a bit. But I will make the next chapter more exciting. **_


	4. Finch Enters

**Finch lingered outside of the camp. Silently she watched as Chem and the preformers stood there talking. Her mind raced with thoughts. She was about to go in and get Chem when they walked into a tent. "Damn." She said looking ahead and moving out from behind the tree she was behind.**

**She walked into the tent after a five minute waiting period and stelthly moved among the preformers. The group of people Chem was with sat down at an empty table getting situated to eat as she neared. The feeling of triuph filled her mind and she smiled brightly as she approached. She was now behind Chem and placed a hand on her sholder. Chem turned around to face the person behind her and almost screamed seeing it was Finch. "Finch!" She yelled looking shocked. **

**Everyone at the table looked over to see what was going on. Finch, a girl taller than Chem by a few inches with short black hair with a gold streak that went over her right eye, which were red like Chem's and wearing combat boots, camoflauge pants, and black tank top, stood there. She smiled at Chem and nodded folding her arms. "Do you want to go outside and discuss this, or shall we be letting all your friends know why you left your home." Finch said smirking and Chem got up looking angry.**

**She turned to look at her friends, who were now staring at her questionably. "I'll be back i na moment." Chem said, bitterness seeping through her words as she turned from them and follow Finch out of the tent.**

**Chem and Finch stood outside looking at eachother in a death glare for about two minutes, waiting for the other to begin the inevidable conversation. "So you found me." Chem said looking at Finch up and down thinking to herself. "Now what?" She asked, sacrasm ever present.**

**Finch growled and smacked Chem across the face making her face turn to the side. "Don talk to me like that you insolent brat!" Finch growled drilling a glare into Chem's eyes as they glared at one another.**

**"You dont control me anymore." Chem said turning her back to Finch. "Neither does father, and i will not go back, so dont even try to make me." Chem said bluntly and walked off into the tent.**

**Finch growled, her hands curling into tight fists. She stormed in after her sister in rage. Chem was half way back to the table. Very few preformers were in the tent now. Darren, Evra, Truska, and the others were there. Along with a few other people, Mr.Tall included. Finch grabbed her arm jerking her back. "You can not ignore me!" Finch yelled throwing Chem to the ground. **

**Evra jumped from his seat and raced over moving infront of Chem. "Leave her alone!" He yelled shocking some of his friends, since Evra's usually quiet and keeps to himself around other people, becuase of his past. **

**Chem sat up and got to one knee looking up at Evra. "Evra go sit." Chem told him getting up looking twards Finch, who was mad and ready to kick someone's ass. "She's my sister, and I'll get rid of her." She moved Evra out of the way without pushing him to much and walked up to Finch, clutching her hand tight into a fist.**

**A glowing blue light formed around her hand as she moved her hand to Finch's stomach, gazing up at her menacingly. "Leave now, i do not wish to harm my own flesh and blood, but if you put any harm or threat twards me or this circus I'll be forced to." Chem said, only to get a smirk in return.**

**Finch laughed, throwing her head abck enthusiastically. "Any harm that comes to this circus is on your hands. This was not your home, and it never will be. If you dont coem with me father will not send someone as, how should i say this, forgiving, as myself. This could very well cause harm to your so called friends, and this circus that they call home." Finch said smiling, moving Chem's hand away, which light deminished as Chem's head looked down to the floor.**

**Everyone in the tent was tense and nervous as Finch spoke. Chem looked up hatred in her eyes as she moved away from Finch slightly so they were about a yard apart. "I've only been here a day and i feel more athome than i ever did at the palace, can't you and father forget about me and go on with your lives? Or are you just to bored and demeaning that you have to send members of the guard after me for no reason other than leaving?" Chem spat at Finch's feet.**

**Tears started to well up in her eyes, knowing that she could not win this battle. Chem couldn't let any harm come to this place she had called home for a day, and these people who had accepted her into their lives. She didn't hate her sister. She was only obeying orders. Chem knew her sister envied her, not part of the royal guard who had to obey her fathers every command. Her sister was the one that was encouraging her to leave when she had first wanted to, but just because she didn't want to take Chen back didn't mean she wouldn't. Chem knew for a fact that Finch was a highly respected warrior and even if she couldn't bring her back alone she'd come back with reinforcements and drag her back to the palace kicking and screaming the whole way if she had to. "I have my orders, and you know that i am one to obey." Finch said placing a hand on her sisters sholder. "I am sorry, i wish i could just say that when i found you that you were dead or something, but even then father would demand that i bring home the body for proof and if i refused i'd be thrown in prison, even though i am the daughter of the king." Finch said sympathetically. "I will bring you home, if not me, it shall be someone else. That person could kill everyone here just to find you and father wouldn't care, so i suggest you come now and not wait for the inevidable to happen if you stay." **

**Evra looked at Chem as she nodded, as did the rest of the group of friends that had gotten up and moved closer for support throughout the conversation. Evra ran over as Finch aproached Chem and stood between them. "Please, is there some way you could leave her here." He asked hope filled his eyes and spoke in his words. **

**Finch looked at Evra and then to Chem. "She can not stay here, she is needed at the palace." Finch explained. "She is the heir to the throne and can not just wander around like some common human with no point in life that to destroy this earth and live miserablely in pain and suffering for a life never lived to the fullest. She is a princess and must come home." Finch said directed at Evra and then turned to Chem. "Chem, father doesn't have long to live, you know that. You must come back and take the throne or chaos will erupt throughout the land." She said pleadingly.**

**Chem looked enraged. "Why is it that I must be the heir, your older, stronger, more applied for this job." Chem demanded furiously. **

**Finch nodded in agreement and paced the room slightly. The only preformers left now were Mr.Tal and the group of support that Chem called friends. "Yes, I agree with you completely sister, but father does not. He says the kingdom needs a new era, someone unlike him who can make a change. A difference. I am not that person. You are. Your not strict or heartless. Your carefree. You can help the kingdom in more than one way. We need you." Finch said and looked around at everyone. "Chem you must come, not for my sake, or fathers sake, but for the sake of the kingdom. Please, Chem, you must understand."**

**Chem nodded and sighed as she felt as if the weight of the world were on her sholders. She turned to her friends and frowned. "I know most of you wont care like i do, but I must leave. I felt a home in this place, but it can not be my home nor can I live here any longer. I've stirred up trouble for you so far and I've only been here a day. Im sorry about everything, and even though you will probably not remember me, I will certainly remember each one of you. Thank you." Chem said smiling to mask the pain which was inside.**


End file.
